The present invention pertains to storage containers and more particularly pertains to a portable hat box.
Troopers and Officers of law enforcement organizations and others who wear campaign type hats have long had difficulties in storing and maintaining campaign hats in serviceable condition. For example, Troopers need to store hats in a patrol vehicle or at home when not worn or store a second hat in case an original hat becomes dirtied or crumpled. Safe storage and transportation of campaign hats presents a problem. Similarly, a slightly damaged hat needs to be stored and transported so as not to exacerbate existing crumpling and needs to be reshaped within a relatively short time to prevent permanent damage. Existing hat boxes have a variety of shortcomings, such as being inappropriate for rough usage, for example, loose placement in the trunk of a vehicle, not being weatherproof, being configured so as to be difficult to transport, or lacking provisions for reshaping a campaign hat.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved, portable hat box.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved, portable hat box which is weatherproof and capable of withstanding rough usage.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved, portable hat box which can be opened and closed to insert and remove a campaign hat single handedly.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved, portable hat box which can protect a campaign hat from both sun and moisture.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved, portable hat box which can reshape the brim of a crumpled campaign hat.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved, portable hat box which can block the brim and protect the crown of a campaign hat.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved, portable hat box which meets all of the above desired features.